1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a composition for forming a polymer film, a polymer film prepared using the same, and an electronic device including the polymer film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plastic film that is thin, infrangible, and has high design freedom is very useful in electronic devices, such as flexible or stretchable displays. However, since the plastic film is mainly made of polymers, the plastic film may have disadvantageous mechanical properties.
Thus, to improve the mechanical properties of the plastic film (e.g., polymer film), a method of introducing inorganic particles to the polymer matrix is generally used in the manufacturing of the polymer film. However, the hydrophilic surface properties of the inorganic particles may cause particle aggregation. To prevent or reduce this aggregation, the inorganic particles may be modified to have hydrophobic properties. Alternatively, the surfaces of the inorganic particles may be treated with a material that is compatible with the matrix. However, even when these strategies are used, the problem of particle aggregation still exists.
Therefore, development of a composition for forming a polymer film and a polymer film prepared using the composition is desired, in which the composition exhibits excellent dispersibility without aggregation of inorganic particles, and the polymer film has excellent mechanical properties.